


Inattentive

by RavenWingz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Eren Yeager, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Wants Attention, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWingz/pseuds/RavenWingz
Summary: Eren and Levi haven't had much time to themselves due to work and other important things coming up. Eren wants nothing more than to spend time with Levi but he can't seem to tear him away from what Levi deems to be important.*Disclaimer* I do NOT own Attack on Titan nor the characters in it.





	Inattentive

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think this is one of my worse works, but hopefully you don't agree! Hope you enjoy and feel free to comment or leave a kudos! :)

“Levi?”

“I’m trying to work, brat.”   


Eren groaned. “You’ve been saying that all day!”  


“Well i’ve been trying to work all day,” Levi remarked. “Go find something else to preoccupy yourself with.”  


“But I want to spend time with you!” Eren exclaimed. They hadn’t had much time to themselves over the past few days due to both of their separate work schedules. Though Eren wouldn’t mind spending time with his friends, at the moment he wanted nothing more than to mess around with Levi. Lately, it had just been work, eat, sleep. Nothing more than the usual.  


Levi set his pen down and turned to look at Eren with an unamused expression on his face. “Then just let me finish this.” He rubbed his forehead to try to calm his growing frustration. “I would have probably been done by now if you would sit down and be quiet.”  


“Fine.” Eren responded as he stood from his position on the couch and moved to sit on the floor next to Levi, who was currently sitting at the table trying to look through some papers that concerned work.  


Levi glanced down at him with a sigh, “When I said sit down, I didn’t mean next to me.”  


“I know.” Eren stated with a shrug.  


Levi shook his head and continued looking through the papers. Eren sat silently for a while, staring up at Levi, before he got bored. At first he began to idly pick at his nails in an attempt to stay silent to avoid bothering Levi but soon enough, he gave up.  


“Levi…?” Eren whined.  


“What, Eren?”  


“Pay attention to me!” Eren pleaded.  


“And why would I want to do that?”  


“ ‘Cause you love me and i'm hot.” Eren muttered.  


“And what makes you so sure of that?” At this point Levi was teasing and though he knew he should be trying to finish up, he couldn’t help but to feel amused at his boyfriend’s behavior.  


“You’re such a mean grump sometimes…”  


“And you’re a brat.”  


“Asshole.”  


“Shitbag.”  


“Shorty!” Eren stuck his tongue out playfully when Levi frowned at him.  


Levi nudged Eren playfully with his foot before turning back to his work.  Eren frowned at his failed attempt to coax Levi into taking a break from the pile of paper Levi was looking through. He then opted for a different sort of distraction. He started to prod Levi’s thigh with his fingers and when he was ignored he spoke again.  


“Levi?”  


No answer.  


No matter. If that didn’t work then he would just have to play dirty. He stood with a small smirk that didn’t go unnoticed by Levi and moved to straddle Levi’s thighs.  


“I can’t see, Eren.” Levi stated and he stared up into Eren’s eyes.   


“Then keep your eyes on me…” Eren demanded.  


Levi rose an eyebrow at the statement. “Eren, can’t you see this is important? I have work to do, invite one of your friends over or go out for a while.”  


“You’re kicking me out of my own apartment?” Eren asked with a small laugh.  


“It was just a suggestion.”  


“Well to answer your question, yes I do see how important it is. The thing is, you can finish it later… You have plenty of time anyways.” Eren explained.  


“Or I can finish it now and spend time with you later. I have all the time in the world to do that at least.” Levi countered.  


“But i'm bored…”  


“Then go do something.” Levi suggested with a breath of laughter.   


Eren rose from Levi’s lap with a murmured curse that Levi couldn’t quite catch, before disappearing into what Levi assumed to be his bedroom. Levi shook his head with a small grin.  


~Eren is gonna be the death of me…~ Levi thought as he once again tried to get back to work.  


Eren strided into his bedroom with a smirk. ~On to plan B.~  


This time, he was absolutely sure his plan would work. He searched around the room before finding Levi's phone on his dresser. He snatched it up with a devious smile before walking back into the living room.  


As soon as he was in eyeshot of Levi, he began waving the phone around with a smirk. Levi looked up with a raised eyebrow, but other than that, he didn't seem to care.   


“What if I looked through your phone?” Eren asked.  


Levi placed his pen down and spoke. “Go ahead, you won't find anything.” He said with confidence.  


Eren nodded slowly. “Okay… well am I allowed to text Hanji with your phone and pretend to be you?”  


Levi’s glared at him. “Absolutely not. If you do I swear i’ll change my password and I won't tell you it this time.”  


Eren laughed. “Even if you did I could easily find out.” He turned around and began walking back towards his bedroom. “It's well worth the risk.”  


Levi quickly stood and chased after Eren. “Give me my phone, Eren!”  


When Levi got into the room Eren stood in front of the bed with his cellphone held high above his head. Eren smiled at him. “All you have to do is grab it.”   


Levi walked towards Eren with a frown until he stood directly in front of him. When he reached for his phone, Eren only held it higher. Levi glared up at Eren. “Seriously, Eren. Hand it over.”  


Eren lowered the phone again, and when Levi began to reach for it he quickly raised it above his head once more. “If only you were taller...” Eren mocked with a feigned sigh.  


Levi scowled up at Eren. He tried to reach for his phone again, and when he failed, he finally gave up. He pounced on the brunette, sending them tumbling onto the bed. Levi crawled over Eren, who was laughing nonstop.   


“Give it here.” Levi demanded.  


“No!” Eren wheezed. He put the phone behind his back and smiled up at Levi, still continuing to laugh. “You have to get it yourself.”  


Levi ghosted his thin fingers over Eren’s stomach, and he smirked when Eren fidgeted. Eren looked up at Levi with a frown. “Please don’t…stop playing dirty!”  


Levi ignored his comment and began tickling Eren. Eren squirmed around with a burst of laughter. When Eren began to breathlessly plea for him to stop, Levi finally spoke up. “Then hand it over.”  


“F-Fine!” Eren agreed around a breath of laughter. “S-stop! Then i’ll give it to you...”  


After a moment Levi halted his actions and waited patiently for Eren to catch his breath. Eren panted and stared up at Levi as he removed his arm from behind his back to produce Levi’s phone. He handed it over to him after a moment and once again frowned when Levi began to stand up to leave.   


“Wait! Stay with me for a while.” Eren suggested.  


“Work, Eren.” Levi turned around to acknowledge him. “I feel like i’ve said that a thousand times today already.”  


“Please…?” Eren sat up to stare at Levi with big teal eyes. “Just for a few minutes.”  


Levi continued to stare at Eren until he sighed in defeat. “Just for a few minutes,” He agreed.  


Eren laid back down on the bed with a huff. “Finally. You act like you can’t dedicate a few minutes of your day to your awesome boyfriend.”  


“You must be confused. I don’t have an awesome boyfriend, I only have you.” Levi stated as he crawled onto the bed and hovered over Eren. When Eren glared up at him, he laughed softly. “I’m just kidding.”  


“Yeah, well you’re ruining my pride.” Eren pouted.  


When Eren continued to pout, Levi leaned down to brush his lips against Eren’s. “You’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for,” Levi whispered against Eren’s soft lips.   


Eren stared up at him for a split second before sitting up slightly to connect his lips to Levi’s. They engaged in a chaste kiss, Levi slowly coaxing Eren back until Eren’s head was laid on the mattress. Eren brought his hands up to rub along the sides of Levi’s waist. His hands slowly trailed down Levi’s back until they rested just above Levi’s rear.  Levi pulled away from Eren’s lips with a soft gasp.  


“You’re a horny pervert.” Levi accused with a small amount of amusement in his voice.  


Eren shrugged with a laugh. “I didn’t do anything. You’re the only one thinking like that.”  


Levi rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.”  


They stared at each other for a few heartbeats in complete silence until it was broken by Eren. “Kiss me,” Eren demanded.  


Levi quickly complied and leaned down to connect his lips with Eren’s once more. Eren nibbled on Levi’s bottom lip suggestively, silently asking for entrance, which Levi supplied him with after a moment. Their tongues moved together in a slow, sensual rhythm. Eren moaned softly in appreciation when Levi began to gently suck on his tongue. Levi broke away from the kiss to trail his way down to Eren’s neck.  


Eren’s face was tinged a light pink when Levi suddenly bit down. Levi nibbled on his soft skin, aiming to bruise, but not scar. Levi sucked on the newly forming bruise vigorously. Once satisfied, he leaned up a bit to stare down at Eren.  


Eren grabbed Levi’s waist and reversed their positions so he was now hovering over Levi. He pecked Levi’s lips softly before laying down at the side of Levi, his head resting on Levi’s chest.   


“That was amazing…” Eren whispered.  


They rested cuddled up next to one another, Levi gently stroking Eren’s arm which was rested on his chest. After a while, Levi decided to speak up.  “Eren, a few minutes have passed,” Levi observed.  


“So?”  


Levi sighed heavily. “I have stuff to do.”  


Eren buried his face in Levi’s shirt. “I still don’t see your point.”  


Levi placed a kiss to Eren’s head and wrapped his arms around him in a secure hold. “If I don’t end up finishing, remember it was your fault.”  


“I didn’t force you to do anything…” Eren murmured.  


Levi smirked, “Well, I guess I can always leave…”   


"No no no! I was only kidding!” Eren expressed. When Levi started to laugh, he frowned. “Stop being a jerk.”  


“I’m not quite sure I can do that.” Levi commented.  


“At least you know you’re an asshole.” Eren murmured into Levi’s shirt. He breathed in the fragrance radiating from Levi’s shirt and grinned. “Why do you always smell so good?”  


“It’s called taking showers and doing laundry, Eren.” Levi chuckled, “Have you ever heard of it before, or?”  


“I take showers!” Eren insisted.   


“You couldn’t defend the fact that you do laundry, as well?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow.  


Eren remained silent with a glare in Levi’s direction.   


“I’ll take that as a yes…”  


Eren ignored the comments and decided to change the subject. “We should go on another date, or just do something fun with our friends.”  


“Like what?” Levi questioned.  


“I don’t know…” Eren answered with a shrug. “You can ask Hanji. I’m sure she’d have plenty of ideas.”  


“She’d probably suggest something crazy like skydiving…” Levi remarked with a grimace.  


“Well, I just think we should all do something together. We haven’t had much time to meet up in a while and you and I haven’t went on a date in 3 months.” Eren noted.  


“I'm not opposed to the idea,” Levi explained. “I just think that would be hard to organize. We all have our own separate work schedules.”   


“We can all make time.”  


“Mhm… Well we can go on a date next weekend if you’d like. Anywhere you want.” Levi offered with a small unsure smile.  


Eren returned Levi’s smile with his own grin. “I’d love that.”  


“Next weekend it is then.”  


They both ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms after a few minutes. Though Levi never ended up finishing his work, both he and Eren were glad to have been able to spend time with one another.  



End file.
